


vroom vroom

by ArtistGracie



Series: AATS Shenanigans [1]
Category: AATS/Anti Art Theft Squad
Genre: Memes, Other, gas stations, hi aats friends if you're reading this, joke story, vroom, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistGracie/pseuds/ArtistGracie
Summary: people are confused about gas stations





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a conversation in a group chat on amino  
> Credit to sinn for the gas station memes  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/fiscem

Sinn repeated her last sentence. "Getting...getting as? Getting gas! G A S" her final word dripped with memes and the others standing at the gas station joined in. 

"GASOLINE" yelled Howling, sitting in Wolfy's car.

"vroom vroom gtfo my car" said Wolfy, wanting Howling to get out of his car.

"K" said Howling, jumping out of Wolfy's car.

Sinn continued in confusion, re-reading the memepaper in front of her. "I read that as getting gas", she exclaimed, then shouted in vain, "W H I C H G A S?"

Suddenly, Grace said "vroom vroom", as if she was imitating a car. Then, with a "rrrrrrrrrrr" she turned into a car and drove away from the gas station.

Reaching a red light, the Gracecar slowed down with a "shssssssssssss". She waited and waited for the light to change, until it did. "rrrrrrrrr", the Gracecar said, driving away into the distance.

Back at the gas station, everyone was still confused about gas.

"W H I C H G A S", Sinn yelled again.

Far away from the gas station now, the Gracecar came to another red light, and stopped with a "sssssssshs" and a honk because she wanted to and there's no police in memeland.

The light changed again and once more she took to the road with a "rrrrrrrrr".

"W H I C H G A S" Sinn yelled, voice dripping with even more memes than before. "W H I C H G A STOOP" she shouted to the air.

"W H I C H G A S S A T I O N", Howling joined in.

"7/11" Wolfy responded from the other side of the gas station.

Suddenly, a meme fell from the sky! Nobody took notice of the meme, however, as they were used to seeing memes in memeland.

"IT SEEMS JUST ABOUT I'M GOING TO DESPAIR THERE'S A 7/11 RIGHT THERE" Howling shouted. 

Suddenly, by the magic of Heathers references, Grace was turned back into her non-car self and teleported back to the gas station!

Then a Let It Grow meme destroyed the gas station and everybody's questions were answered.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> vroom


End file.
